


Холод

by sandor_zankat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Титан, капитан и мальчишка. Когда очень холодно и жить хочется, а умирать - нет.





	Холод

Она снега до этого сезона не видела уже лет двадцать. Он выпал на ее памяти только однажды, очень холодной зимой, она собирала его в ведра, хотела сохранить; отец догадался построить во дворе снежных человечков, Ханджи попросила сделать из них титанов, а когда лепить надоело, они вместе сносили им головы.   
Было весело.   
Не то что сейчас. Чертова погода. Она могла стать их союзником и помочь им дойти до стены без потерь, такой был план; такое, во всяком случае, было предчувствие. Ханджи казалось, что попробовать стоит. Титаны определенно не боялись боли, но у разведотряда не было точной информации насчет морозов.   
Естественно, все пошло не так, как она хотела. Титанов они действительно не встречали на протяжении часа, и все было хорошо, пока погода не испортилась резко и так беспощадно, что условия игры стали играть против них же, и единственной новопоставленной задачей стало вернуться обратно невредимыми. В такой метели даже сигнальные ракеты теряли смысл. Ханджи уповала на то, что все члены их пробной экспедиции встретятся на обратном пути, и как можно скорее. Снег ослеплял, оглушал, ломил кости, сводил на нет координацию и притуплял здравомыслие. Было больно, страшно и холодно.   
Жутко холодно.   
Новая форма, наскоро организованная и полученная из центра, совсем не спасала. Все их нынешнее зимнее обмундирование сводилось к легким бушлатам, которые скроены были так, чтобы минимально сковывать движения, потому что перспектива немножко замерзнуть была всяко симпатичнее смерти в ватных штатских пальто, порезанных на лоскуты титаньими зубами. 

Снег не щадил. Забирался в глаза. Кажется, набивался даже под шапку. Она молилась, чтобы никто не потерялся, утратив способность разбирать дорогу и чувствовать направление. За себя она не сомневалась, но знать за себя сейчас было недостаточно.  
-…!   
Она бы не услышала, но человек, который ругался, отплевываясь от снега, был совсем рядом.   
\- Капитан! – позвал он. – Это вы?..  
Ханджи едва узнала в силуэте и голосе рядового Кирштайна. Вот и случилось то, чего она боялась – благо, он вышел прямо на нее, а не свернул где-нибудь раньше или позже или, еще хуже, не успел грянуть со склона в овражную реку.   
\- Ты должен идти на километр левее, Жан! Аккуратнее! – крикнула Ханджи, борясь с комьями снега, мешающими не то что разговаривать, но даже дышать. Мальчишка открыл было рот, но она перебила его.– Помолчи! Береги силы!  
Она не видела, само собой, как понуро он нахмурился. Ей было не до задетых чувств юных разведчиков.   
\- Как… вы?  
Ханджи поежилась. Болтуном он раньше ей не казался.   
\- Будь градусов на двадцать теплей, я бы сказала – ужасно! – усмехнулась она. – А так – это просто…  
Нечеловеческий стон, громкий настолько, что даже обезумевшая вьюга не могла заглушить его, оборвал ее на полуслове. Кричало животное.   
Нет. Титан.   
Ханджи оглянулась – Жан, утопающий в снегу на полшага позади, выглядел скверно. Красно-синий, напуганный, мокрый от снега и почти готовый заплакать от бессилия и страха.   
\- О! Да у нас крупные неприятности, похоже! – хохотнула она. – Но если этот красавчик поможет нам согреться, я, пожалуй, даже поблагодарю его!  
\- Капитан, мы сдохнем тут, если он нападет! Приборы бесполезны, лошади измотаны, бежать невозможно… а вы шутите?  
\- Вовсе не шучу! Холодно, как в аду!  
\- Да вроде там жарко…  
\- Те, кто знает, все равно не расскажут!   
Стон раздался снова – гораздо громче, совсем близко и как-то странно – как будто снизу. На секунду Ханджи пронзило жаром, и она самом деле поблагодарила небеса за первого титана, которого они встретили сегодня – они все-таки подобрались близко к опасному склону, и лошади, испугавшись резкого звука, замерли всего в нескольких шагах от конца. Еще бы чуть-чуть…  
\- Капитан, что вы делаете?..  
Ханджи, забыв о пробирающем ветре и немеющих конечностях, спрыгнула с лошади, подошла к краю склона и заглянула вниз.  
Это было невероятно.   
Маленькая особь, не больше трех метров. Титан вмерз в ледяную реку по плечи и звал на помощь. Заметив Ханджи, он закричал еще неистовее и замотал головой.   
Жан тяжело опустился на землю рядом.  
\- Бля, чуть не убились. Так вот кто кричал… Как он только попал туда? Ладно, очевидно, что он нас не тронет…  
\- Бедняга, как же ему, должно быть, холодно и страшно! – Ханджи быстро взглянула на Жана огромными, испуганными и полными сочувствия глазами. Он поперхнулся снегом.   
\- Капитан, это нам холодно и страшно! Пойдемте скорее отсюда! А ну как эта сволочь позовет остальных?  
Ханджи не двигалась. Жан начал нервничать.   
Он знал этот взгляд. Все в отряде знали.   
Но нет, никак невозможно. Не до этого. Тело не выдерживало. Глаза, щеки, губы, кончики пальцев – все это готово было потрескаться от холода. Об обморожениях Жан слышал только из рассказов инструктора Шадиса, и то вполуха – ну кому могла пригодиться эта информация про чрезвычайные ситуации, ну кто мог подумать, как на самом деле это может быть опасно?  
Выжить. Вот и все, о чем они должны были заботиться сейчас.   
Дойти до штаба. Самим. Просто живыми.   
\- Капитан, мы не можем…  
Титан снова закричал, на этот раз – жалобно. Ханджи поежилась, по ее лицу пробежала гримаса боли.   
\- Мы не можем. Мы не можем просто физически.  
Она закусила губу и покачала головой – быстро, нервно. Жан испугался, что она не уйдет отсюда, и рискнул повысить голос.  
\- Он застрял, а нас здесь только двое!   
Да слушала ли она его вообще? Когда дело касалось титанов и экспериментов…  
\- Капитан! Куда мы с ним, подумайте?.. И как вообще, даже если?... – сбивчиво пробормотал он, все больше пугаясь воодушевленного не ко времени блеска глаз Ханджи.   
Она схватила его за борты бушлата и быстро заговорила – почти в самое ухо, красное отмороженное ухо, едва прикрытое шапкой:  
\- Он же всего трехметровый. Титаны легкие, помнишь? Лошади его везти будет еще легче, чем меня. Спустимся на тросах, всадим по штырю в ногу, а руки свяжем. Ты же совсем недавно с полигона? Двойной рыбацкий еще помнишь? Двое – достаточно…  
Господи, нет – хотелось кричать Жану. Это глупо. Это риск не ради дела, это риск ради риска, это неоправданное расточительство удачи и безыскусное заигрывание со смертью, он не пойдет на это ни за что.   
\- Как?.. Как мы достанем его?..

Нет, это не он болтался на крюке ППМ, цепляясь за трос пальцами, которые еще что-то чувствовали, но уже через силу. И даже не тот, кто плюнул на военную полицию и записался в разведчики: даже тот Жан был куда трезвее зависшего в воздухе безумца.   
А Ханджи на вид как будто даже холодно не было, так блестели ее глаза, и движения были быстрыми, почти как всегда.   
Титан наблюдал за ними молча – понял, похоже, что это им заинтересовались два чокнутых маленьких человечка, что это по его душу они так смешно спускаются. Жан дрожал, не разбирая, от холода или страха, и надеялся, что сам он выглядит получше замерзшего титана: синие губы, подернутые тонкой ледяной корочкой волосы и чернеющая на плечах кожа. Регенерация и живучесть не давали ему сдохнуть все время, которое он провел здесь. Это было несравнимо круто рядом с единственным козырем двух разведчиков – в ледяном овраге метель была послабее, дышалось легче.   
\- И вы останетесь без привода?..  
\- Ты же сам сказал, он бесполезен.   
\- Так нельзя, капитан. Забирайте мой тогда, все равно мы помрем по дороге.  
\- Вот как? Значит, мы помрем по дороге, но твоя совесть останется чистой, а душа – благородной? – засмеялась Ханджи. – Я ценю твой порыв, но нам нужно будет еще и подняться. Титаны действительно легкие, и все же твои силы будут выгоднее моих, когда дело дойдет… до дела.   
Ноги коснулись льда, и Жан подивился, какой он скользкий и прочный. Диковина. Одна из тех, про которые Армин рассказывал по ночам в казарме, когда они были сопляки совсем.  
Велик мир, воистину…  
Жан подумал, что это в самом деле вероятно, что он сегодня умрет. Очень постарается не умереть, конечно, но шансы оказаться утопленным под водой или разорванным над ней были довольно велики.   
Ханджи подошла к титану. Сначала на пару метров, потом на метр, потом на расстояние вытянутой руки… когда она потянулась, чтобы погладить ледяные волосы, Жан не выдержал.  
\- Капитан!..  
\- Не волнуйся, он вообще не агрессивный. Кажется, ему совсем худо. Потерпи, маленький…  
\- Отойдите от него!  
Жан разозлился. Сам не заметил, как. Раздражали слепой оптимизм Ханджи и ее одержимость, но больше всего досаждал собственный страх – нехороший, парализующий, знакомый из Троста.   
Только даже в Тросте все было проще. Элементарнее. Убить побольше, выжить подольше, потерять поменьше.   
А сейчас?.. Нужно ли было на самом деле делать то, что они делали прямо сейчас?  
\- Отойдите уже! – крикнул он, разбежался и вонзил меч в толщу льда совсем рядом с титаньей рожей. Титан заревел от ужаса. Жан размахнулся и ударил снова, не замечая, что орет едва ли не громче, не замечая, что прерывается только чтобы глотнуть холодного воздуха; и вонзается в лед снова, снова, в нескольких местах, пока ледяная кромка не треснула и титан не остался узником ледяного воротничка. Похоже было на то, что по синему лицу текут большие прозрачные слезы.   
Жан оглянулся. Ханджи плакала тоже.   
Он знал, что она так уже делала. В том же Тросте, когда заколачивала в двух пойманных особей гвозди и вонзала штыри. И когда они умерли. Все в отряде знали.   
У нее были крепкие нервы все-таки. И отменное чувство юмора.   
А у Жана не было ни того, ни другого. И ему не хотелось смотреть, как она плачет, пусть даже и над такой нелепостью, как напуганный титан. Он поспешно отвернулся, провел пальцем по лезвию – вроде даже не затупилось – и вернул меч за пояс.   
\- Ну что. Давайте достанем его оттуда, что ли. 

Он и не сопротивлялся. Повизжал немного, когда Кирштайн тянул за натянутые тросы ледяной ворот, но даже не пикнул, когда Ханджи прострелила его черные ноги. Они связали его так крепко, что он стал просто жалким. И Жана отпустило, когда он взглянул на это беспомощное тело и в пустые глаза. Чего он боялся вообще? Если что-то пойдет хуже, чем думает Ханджи, то есть просто не очень гладко и празднично, он просто отсечет голову этой трехметровой образине. 

Оставалось поднять пойманного несчастного выродка и преодолеть километров пятнадцать в медленно убивающую их стужу. В голове начинало странно гудеть.   
Но жить хотелось все-таки больше. И он решил поверить в то, что все же не сдохнет. 

\- Мы сделали это, - выдохнула Ханджи, когда они кое-как водрузили Титана на лошадь и привязали к седлу, разобрав для этого и привод Кирштайна. – Мы сделали это. Откачаем его, обязательно откачаем…  
\- Капитан, нам дойти бы еще. Так, чтобы нас потом откачали.   
\- Какой замечательный. Как кстати… посмотрим, как они с Эреном будут реагировать друг на друга.   
Жан вздохнул. 

Как они дошли, он не представлял. Как он ухитрился держаться верхом сам и до последнего удерживать Ханджи, он не знал. На каком километре кончились силы и чьи руки пересаживали их на других лошадей, он не помнил.   
Кто растирал его водкой и лил ее ему в горло, промахиваясь и разливая ее на больничную подушку, он не помнил и подавно.   
Он вообще ничего толком не помнил, кроме вырванных из сна обрывков разносов Ирвина и совершенно отчетливых слов капрала: «Один идиот – уже страшно. Два идиота – угроза для человечества».  
Эта фраза даже снилась ему потом. Тяжелая, черная, хмурая, хоть трогай.   
Он и трогал. И руки у него были жуткие, в каких-то маленьких волдырях.  
А еще ему снилась Ханджи, обессиленные лошади и снег, который укрывал их с головой и казался теплым. Только недолго. В конце концов он перестал понимать, что из этого правда, а что нет; он достаточно долго чувствовал себя довольно мертвым, чтобы запутаться.  
«Если ты против, мы не будем этого делать, Кирштайн. Если ты сейчас скажешь нет, я не заставлю тебя».  
«Мы умрем».  
«Или заполучим трехметровую особь. Теперь, когда у нас есть Эрен, эксперименты можно поставить на новый уровень. Ты же знаешь, сколько всего мы об этих тварях не знаем. Ты ведь все это знаешь. Страшно упускать…»  
Твари? Она назвала их так? Горячим шепотом в его холодное ухо, которое в штабе, кажется, отвалилось к чертям?  
Да, называла. Или нет?  
«Но если только ты против…»

\- Капитан?..  
\- Проснулся? Вот хорошо. Леви приходил, спешил обрадовать, сколько килограммов порошка он тебе выделит, чтобы два раза отдраить штаб, когда заживут руки. И мне тоже. Вон, одну баночку оставил на тумбе. В назидание, так сказать.  
\- Мы что, живы?..  
\- Ну, за последний час не один человек позволил мне на собственной шкуре прочувствовать это. А командир на целую неделю запретил мне контактировать с Расти. Ты себе это можешь представить? Но он хотя бы в порядке. Быстро отходит. Армин обещал все подробно записывать…  
\- Святая стена Шина…  
Жан захохотал. Хорошо было быть живым. Хоть и холодно. Под двумя стегаными одеялами – все равно холодно.   
\- Тебя знобит.  
\- Да и вас тоже.   
Он заметил, как хитро и знакомо уже блеснули стекла ее очков, но испугаться в полной мере и напрячься прежде времени ему не дала растекшаяся по телу слабость. В полторы секунды Ханджи вскочила с кровати, отобрала его подушку и вернулась обратно под одеяло.  
\- Иди сюда. Так будет теплее.   
\- К-капитан?  
\- Ну, не радуйся. Все знают, что я маньяк только по титанам. Давай, ныряй уже. И одеяло захвати. 

И он захватил и нырнул. Голова была слишком тяжелой, чтобы соображать, насколько это нормально; кроме того, он, кажется, доказал сегодня, что способен и не на такое.   
\- Когда титан заплакал и вы… из-за этого тоже… мне вообще-то стало страшно, - вспомнил он невпопад. Коснувшись подушки, он снова почувствовал, что готов провалиться в сон, мысли начали запинаться и путаться; теплота чужой нагретой кровати обволакивала так, что невозможно было сопротивляться.   
\- Нет. Я плакала, потому что ты тогда был очень красивый. Ты когда-нибудь видел снег раньше этой зимы? Когда был маленький?  
Сил на то, чтобы покачать головой, ему еще хватило, а на то, чтобы слушать дальше – уже нет.   
\- А я видела. Мне пять лет было.   
И уж конечно, он не слышал, когда Ханджи сказала ему спасибо. Что там - он и того, как она поцеловала его в красное и вполне себе целое ухо, не почувствовал.


End file.
